


甜不甜

by Achi1013



Category: ONEUS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achi1013/pseuds/Achi1013
Relationships: Leedo/Seoho - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	甜不甜

食欲跟性欲好像真的有那么点共通的地方。”  
金建学吃掉盘子里最后一口慕斯，隔着玻璃看着在后厨盯着蛋糕坯把奶油抹顺滑的李抒澔想。  
甜品店里总是充满甜腻的气味，黄油、面粉、糖和牛奶被揉合在一起，在烤箱里膨胀起来，色泽和香气就一起变的迷人起来。这总让金建学把烘焙跟某种魔法联想起来，但说出来一定会被道馆里的人笑幼稚的，所以他从来不说，只是说自己从小就喜欢吃甜食，对于大部分人来说，喜欢吃甜食的合气道教练已经够少见的了。  
“时间过得真快。”这间店已经开了一年了，认识李抒澔也一年了，看着店里写了“一周年庆”的立牌，思绪又回到第一次见李抒澔的时候。  
由一个年轻大男孩一手开起来的甜品店并不常见，西点总是工序繁琐又步骤冗长，就算店铺并不大，也足够耗尽一个人的精力和热情了。所以起初金建学偏爱这间小店的理由之一确实是钦佩李抒澔的毅力。  
当然，人们偏爱的理由总是不那么单纯的。李抒澔穿着厨师服的样子确实足够迷人，白色的布料总是不软不硬又不宽不紧的贴合在他的肩臂上，围裙系在腰线处显得腰又窄又薄。厨师帽下的眼睛总是垂下来盯着大大小小的甜品，眯成一条线静静地呆在深邃的眼框里。  
所以第一次见到他的时候金建学想：“东西有滋味，人也有点滋味。“

从那时起，一来二去，两个人也就熟络起来。金建学总在闭馆之后来，李抒澔就给他留一块蛋糕或者慕斯，什么口味都有过。金建学倒也不挑，每天来了就就着甜食看李抒澔收拾后厨，有一搭没一搭地跟他聊天。  
那天晚上金建学站在后厨问李抒澔为什么当了甜品师。  
李抒澔抬起头来撇着嘴想了几秒“能随心所欲创作的感觉还挺不错的。“  
“什么啊？我以为会是什么‘想为更多人带来甜蜜‘这种回答。”  
李抒澔摘掉帽子靠在金建学旁边笑了起来：“倒也不是不行。”  
“那能不能让我也甜一甜。” 金建学盯着笑起来的眼睛，视线又扫过他的嘴唇。  
两个人都静了下来，只能听到气息呼出又吸进。  
于是两个人的阴影在对方身上重叠，唇齿也重叠。  
在香味还未散尽的烘焙屋里。  
那天金建学吃的是橘子慕斯。

后来两个人就租了附近的一间公寓，离道馆和李抒澔的店都不远。生活好像没什么变化，除了从店里出来后两人从就此分手变成了一道回家。

一周年活动确实很忙，金建学等到时针和分针几乎重合指着零点才和李抒澔一起回了家。  
“明明不像个做甜食的，结果也做了一年了啊。”看着薄薄一片趴在床上的李抒澔。  
倒也不是故意为了呛他，金建学总觉得无法把李抒澔跟甜食联系在一起，李抒澔更像是颗怪味豆，乱七八糟的味道偏偏要装在一颗糖衣里，迸发出来就炸的人七零八落，一头雾水的时候就又被挑衅着又吃下去一颗。  
“嘁什么人才像是做甜品的人啊，你还不像爱吃甜的人呢，天天挂着个苦瓜脸。”  
金建学知道说不过他，就又作势要打他把他压到墙角去把一手把两只手腕在他身后抓住，看着他不躲不闪的眼神就又吃了一肚子火气。  
怪味豆的味道在脑袋里炸开来。  
然后吻他。  
“明明天天都跟高热量打交道，怎么薄得像纸一样。”金建学掐着他的腰在李抒澔耳边说。  
气息刮蹭在耳廓，隐隐发痒，李抒澔把头往金建学肩窝钻，蹭过头在领口蹭了蹭耳朵。金建学真觉得这男的这种时候都是故意的，边在心里暗暗骂操边，在李抒澔腰上掐了一下，吓得他往旁边躲了一下，下一秒就被金建学捉回怀里抱到自己腿上。  
金建学伸手去拿床头的润滑剂挤在手上，顺着臀肉间摸下去，在穴口打了几个转就探了一根手指进去，最近因为活动忙得李抒澔团团转，已经几天没做过了，金建学慢慢用手指在甬道进出，把褶皱揉开。李抒澔的手臂圈着金建学的脖子，头放在颈窝里一言不发，只是浅浅的喘气，把气息都呼在金建学脖子上，乖得不像话。  
金建学心里觉得可爱，又觉得只有这种像被梳顺了毛，能乖乖躺在他怀里的时刻让人珍惜。又加了一根手指进去，李抒澔的手在脖子上圈的更紧，呼吸从胸膛呼进呼出，贴在金建学的胸膛上，声音闷闷的从颈窝传到耳朵里。  
“……快点“  
金建学心里窃喜，想逗他却又心疼他这两天太累，于是在臀肉上揉了一把就把人放平在床上。  
进入的时候李抒澔皱着眉头去抓金建学的手臂，可能是几天没做还是疼的原因，金建学去摸他的头发，俯下身去吻他的眉心，甬道里的褶皱被填满，眉心的褶皱也被抚平，金建学也不急着动，咬着他的耳朵存心逗他“怎么，第一次啊，疼成这样。“  
“你今天怎么话这么多，快点。“  
李抒澔偏过头咬住金建学的嘴唇，好像在叫他闭嘴，金建学心情大好，也就结束了这饶有兴趣的一段，深深地撞进去把李抒澔贯穿，李抒澔在喉咙里憋着的喘息变成一段段气声溢出来，变成甜腻的奶油糊住金建学的耳朵，引得金建学去舔他上下滚动的喉结。  
金建学用指甲去剐蹭李抒澔的腰窝和臀缝，李抒澔就颤抖着射出来，用手遮住眼睛。金建学温柔地去吻盖在眼上的手指，下身却又狠狠地撞进去，气息也被撞碎了吐出来。  
刚高潮过的甬道不住地收缩，爽得金建学头皮发麻，不一会也射在李抒澔里面。

洗澡的时候李抒澔问起今天晚上吃的慕斯来，说是新研发的，问金建学怎么样。  
金建学笑着看他：“嗯，本来觉得不怎么甜，现在想想好像也挺甜的。“


End file.
